Existing three-dimensional volumetric displays can be created by ionizing separate and discrete small volumes of air to create a plasma, which causes a small flash of light at the ionization locations. The locations at which the plasma is created can be rastered within a three-dimensional space to create a three-dimensional display. However, such displays are monochromatic and also are accompanied by a loud popping sound because of the plasma. Furthermore, high-power, high cost lasers are required to create the plasmas. Also the plasma displays demonstrated to date have spots that emit light in all directions (isotropically) precluding the possibility of one image point eclipsing another to create the 3d cue of occlusion.